Date Night with a Ghostbuster
by wildmushrooms
Summary: Egon and Audrey have both had a busy week. Finally it's Friday night and they can think of no better way to begin the weekend than a romantic dinner date - except when you're married to a Ghostbuster, things don't always go to plan! A companion one shot to 'Ghostbusters - A Love Story', this piece gets a little *clears throat* racy. Enjoy!


Egon unlocked the apartment door with one hand while clutching a bunch of flowers in the other.  
It was 8pm on a warm and clear Friday evening sometime in early September.  
Egon and Audrey had been married for a number of months and had quickly settled into their apartment and routine of work and play.  
Friday nights in the Spengler household always meant one thing: dinner reservations.  
After each having a busy week, this Friday had been something they were both very much looking forward to.  
A chance to unwind and forget about the stresses of the week while beginning the weekend the best way they could think of - with each other.  
Egon entered the apartment and went straight to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers.

"Oh hello, I wondered what all that noise was!" said Audrey as she came out of the bedroom and found Egon opening and closing kitchen cupboards in his search for a vase.  
She was wrapped in a towel, still in the process of getting ready for the evening.  
Her long blonde hair was freshly blow-dried and fell across her shoulders in thick waving tendrils, framing her delicate face.  
She walked into the kitchen, opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass vase.  
"They're beautiful, thank you" she said as Egon handed her the flowers.  
She leant up and kissed him gently on the lips, her skin soft and smooth against his face.  
He could smell her perfume against her clean skin. Sweet, floral, feminine.  
Egon couldn't help but feel a stirring inside.  
All week he'd thought of nothing but ghosts, nothing but traps and Proton Packs, job lists, paperwork and keeping Venkman in line.  
Now his attention was completely on Audrey and he realised how much he'd missed her all week, how much he wanted her, needed her.  
He could feel himself giving into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper.  
Audrey let out a gentle sigh as Egon began nuzzling her neck.  
It was enough to break the spell, at least for the moment.  
She pulled herself away.  
"I'd better finish getting ready, we don't want to be late for dinner" she said as she bit her lip and ran a hand down Egon's shirt, feeling the warmth of his body beneath.  
Egon cleared his throat in an effort to gain his composure.  
"I guess not" he replied softly as he watched Audrey scamper back into the bedroom, dropping her towel on the way to reveal her pert backside as she disappeared behind the door.

Audrey appeared a short while later, wearing a dark blue dress that complimented her pale complexion and revealed just enough cleavage to draw Egon's attention.  
"Okay, I'm ready!" she said, reaching for her handbag.  
As they walked side by side down the street, Egon reached for Audrey's hand and held it firmly in his own.  
He'd always felt awkward about physical interactions with others, especially in public, but he'd opened up completely to Audrey.

They entered the restaurant, a cosy Thai place in walking distance from their apartment, a place they frequented often.  
They chose a table next to the window, giving them a perfect view of the walking traffic outside.  
The restaurant wasn't too busy, which meant they could talk easily.  
Audrey ordered a wine which she sipped slowly, savouring each mouthful after a long, tiring week at work.  
Egon sipped water while she spoke about her day.  
Over pad thai and rice paper rolls Egon discussed the most memorial busts of the week and the exploits of Peter, remembering to keep the detailed science talk to a minimum.  
Afterwards, their stomachs satisfied, they stared out of the window and made commentary on the people walking past.  
Audrey reached across the table for Egon's hand, softly rubbing her fingertips in his palm.  
He looked at her across the table, her face glowing from the soft candlelight.  
His eyes met hers and he recognised the look on her face immediately.  
"Ready to go home?" he asked her.  
She nodded.  
"Definitely."

They hurried home, eager for the next phase of their night to begin.  
In front of their apartment door, Audrey fumbled in her handbag for the door key while Egon pressed his body up against hers.  
He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her shoulder.  
She could suddenly feel his body rub, just gently, against her backside.  
"You're lucky there's no one around to see you, Dr Spengler" she whispered, finally finding the key and twisting it in the lock.

As soon as they entered the apartment, they began kissing passionately.  
Audrey tossed her handbag to the floor and kicked off her heels while Egon took off his jacket and loosened his tie.  
Egon ran his hands down the curve of Audrey's hips, the soft fabric of her dress slippery against her skin.  
He wanted her.  
"Let's go" he whispered, leading her to the bedroom.

In the pale glow of a bedside lamp, he leant down and kissed her again.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.  
Egon kissed her neck, again causing her to let out a soft groan, only this time she wasn't going to pull away.  
He traced his fingertips across her collarbone to the strap of her dress.  
Gently, he pushed it off her shoulder, letting it fall to the side.  
He repeated the action on the other strap, his eyes firmly fixed on Audrey's.  
She let her dress fall to the ground and stood before him in nothing but a pair of lace panties.

Audrey hooked her index finger onto Egon's belt and pulled him into her.  
Without breaking eye contact, she unbuckled his belt, sliding it from the loops and tossing it to the floor.  
She untucked his crisp white shirt while he pulled off his tie and began undoing the shirt buttons one by one.  
His bare chest revealed, Audrey began to kiss him softly as he let his shirt fall off his back to the floor.  
Audrey loved Egon's bare chest.  
He was pale with a dark patch of chest hair and no real muscles to speak off, but he was everything she desired in a man.  
She let her fingers fall down his chest, over his bellybutton and to his pants.  
She knew he wanted her, she could tell as she began to rub him.  
She pulled away and moved to the bed.  
Sitting on the edge, without a word, she beckoned him to follow.  
He unbuttoned his pants, leaving them and his underwear on the floor.  
He followed her to the bed.

Egon moved into Audrey as she fell back against the bed.  
He was on top of her, his arms on either side of her shoulders.  
She reached her hands up to his face and gently removed his glasses before pulling his face to hers, kissing him deeply again, her tongue grazing his as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
Egon moved a hand down her body, enjoying the curve of her breast, her hip, her stomach.  
He stopped when he felt her panties.  
Egon slid his hand underneath the lace fabric and pulled the panties off of her, finally her body as bare as his.  
He began kissing his way down her body, across her neck, her breasts, her stomach, down to her thighs.  
He took his time, savouring her scent, her soft skin.  
He could feel her body heat rising while each breath she took grew deeper.  
Audrey panted harder the further down he moved, anticipating where his kisses were going to end.  
He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs while he kissed his way up her inner thighs.  
Audrey began to slither with pleasure, knowing exactly what Egon was going to do next.

Suddenly the phone began ringing, the shrill call breaking the moment.

Egon hesitated.  
"Just ignore it" panted Audrey, desperate for him to continue.  
"I'd better answer it, it could be work. I promised I'd be on call if things got heavy" replied Egon, sitting up patting around the bed for his glasses.  
He found them and put them on before standing up and rushing to answer the phone in the lounge room.  
"I'm sorry Audrey, I'm going to have to leave. Hopefully I won't be too long" he said when he returned to the bedroom, picking up his clothes from the floor.  
Audrey sat up, a look of disappointment on her face as she watched him get dressed.  
"You really know how to leave a girl hanging" she replied as she tossed a cushion at him from across the room.  
He smiled and moved to her side.  
Leaning across the bed to her, he planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
"I promise I'll finish what I started when I get back" he said as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
"I'm going to hold you to that" she replied, smiling up at him.  
"Just wait here for me. I'll be back as soon as I can" said Egon before he finished getting dressed and left the apartment.

Egon looked at his watch as he climbed the stairs back home.  
It was now 2am, he'd been gone for almost four hours.  
He began jumping two steps at a time, eager to get back to Audrey.  
He unlocked the door and slipped into the apartment.  
Making his way to the bedroom, he found Audrey, still laying naked on the bed, exactly how he'd left her.  
Egon moved closer to her and began to smile when he saw she was fast asleep, her head resting lightly on her hand.  
He covered her in a blanket, undressed again, turned off the bedside lamp and snuggled his body up against hers under a blanket, his arm wrapped tightly around her.  
It wasn't quite the ending he'd imagined for the night, but it was perfect none the less.


End file.
